


Moonlight (Moonlit Trilogy Reboot)

by multiversequeen8



Category: Songs of War (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiversequeen8/pseuds/multiversequeen8
Summary: It all started with a bite, now stuck as a monster, Igneous must face that there is more to his past than he remembers.A past that desperately wants him dead.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Editor: Sapphirezekat

Cowriter: DarthRenzi (he's on discord, not here though)

So, I wanted to say that this won't entirely be the same story I wrote last time. It'd be boring for you guys to read the exact same story but with a fresh coat of paint. Consider all of the previous stories retconned and no longer canon. 

Here are some answers to questions I assume you have:

 **Why did you cancel it?** I cancelled the old story because I couldn't handle looking at the absolute mess the story was. It was written when I was really rusty and an amateur. Also, the inconsistency of the chapter amounts. Book one was eleven chapters. Book two was nine. And then book three came in and was more than twenty chapters. 

**How many books long will it be?** This will be the only book in the series. It's a long one and I will be focusing most of my free time to it, refusing to work on other stories until this beast is done. 

**What will be changed?** This is something I cannot answer. I will not answer, because spoilers. That's for me to know and you to find out. 

**How much is planned?** Important plot points are mapped out.

I hope you like this story as much as I do! I really like some of the ideas I have and I really want to give this Igneous an ending to his story, even if it takes a while to do. 


	2. Chapter One: The Bite

In the cold, dark wilderness, Senn and Igneous had set up a camp. Senn was laying on a log, deeply asleep as a fire cast a bright orange light on his gray body. Igneous eyed the fire, which was still roaring and strong and then looked back at Senn, who had now started to snore. The Magnorite shrugged, slightly saddened by the fact he couldn't speak to his friend until morning. He glanced up at the waxing moon, and then back at his book, silently appreciating its glow. The light from the moon made it easier to read at night.

He was brought out of his focus by a soft growl in the distance. Then, sniffing. It seemed to be growing closer. Igneous stood up, and looked towards the source of the noise. He couldn't see what had made that sound, but he felt uneasy. Could it have just been a wolf?

A blur of dark gray flashed in his vision, tackling him to the ground. Startled, he yelped, causing Senn to wake up. The beast bit down on his arm, and Igneous looked into its eyes. Those eyes were smart, cunning. They terrified him. He swore those eyes were...were like his own. They glowed, bright and yellow. The thing's skin was rocky, and it seemed to almost be a buffer Magnorite, with sharper fangs and a more animalistic body. As the thing bit him, he could see its tail wag quickly, a nervous gate, as if it was going to be ambushed.

Igneous heard something from behind him move. Suddenly, a spear was rammed into the beast's eye. Screaming, it withdrew its fangs from Igneous' arm, focusing its remaining eye on Senn. Senn held up his spear as Igneous struggled back, clamping his arm while he prayed for it to heal. The beast roared, before shaking its head and running off. Igneous had to assume that the beast didn't want to lose its other eye.

"Are you alright?" Senn asked, bringing his hand towards his companion's wound. Igneous looked back at his wound and noticed it had hardened. He nodded weakly. Senn sighed. "Next time I come across diamonds, I'm going to buy all of them."

"Why?" Igneous asked softly.

"Because if those things are out there, I want to be prepared." He said. "If it can do that to you, imagine what it can do to me, to others." Igneous sighed, before nodding. He had to admit Senn was right, if that thing could rip his arm open, it could do much worse to his companions. Igneous felt slightly ill and noticed Senn wasn't relaxing. He cleared his throat.

"Go to bed." he said.

"No, not tonight. That thing nearly killed you, and it could do worse to us if I sleep." He protested. Igneous sighed, before closing his eyes and feeling himself fall under for the first time in his entire life.

====

When he awoke, the sun was shining and almost blinding. He remembered the attack, and then blackness. Gulping heavily, he noticed Senn was standing over him.

"I thought you were going to die." Senn said as he knelt down and touched Igneous on the arm. "Are you alright now?" Igneous shrugged his shoulders, prompting Senn to sigh.

"So, we're still heading to Biggerton?" Igneous asked as he stood up, his gait slightly shaky. Senn nodded, motioning Igneous forwards. They followed the path, passing groves of withering trees and small paddocks. They did not bother stopping at any of the stations though, and by noon they had found themselves in Biggerton.

Igneous noticed he had started to feel different. He shook his head, but the strange feeling would not leave. He sighed. "Senn, I think something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" Senn asked, bringing himself closer to Igneous. Igneous glanced down at the ground, sighing heavily.

"I don't feel right." Igneous said, shaking his head. Senn chuckled a little bit.

"That's probably because of your wound." Senn said. Igneous sighed, admitting quietly that Senn was right. He watched Senn walk off. He waited and Senn soon came back with a map.

Night soon fell, and Igneous' condition worsened. He felt himself grow lethargic and achy. Senn noticed this, and brought Igneous with him into an inn. He grinned from ear to ear. "You know I don't want to sleep in the woods again."

"I can...understand." Igneous murmured. He pressed his fingers into the side of his head and laid on the ground. Curling up, he gulped in heavy breaths of air as the pain grew worse. Senn grew worried, touching Igneous' shoulder in an attempt to get Igneous to respond. The Magnorite didn't even feel the touch.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"...The thing...I think...It's poisoned me..." he huffed.

"What do you mean?" Senn asked.

"I think I'm dying." Igneous said, looking over at Senn. One tear of lava escaped his eye. "I'm...It hurts."

Senn tried to speak again but Igneous fell to his side and grew unresponsive. Senn thought Igneous was dead, but soon found it was much worse than that. Igneous, a couple moments later started to scream. His eyes were wide, and soon the round irises had grown into horrible slits, like reptilian pupils. Hissing, Igneous struggled back, before falling onto his hands and knees.

The Ardoni tried to approach again. Igneous looked back at his companion, before his eyes faced the ground and a chorus of terrifying snaps filled the room. Soon, Igneous had grown and contorted into a beast like the monster that had attacked him. He was slightly smaller than it, but he was still large and retained its beast-like gait and long, arrow-tipped tail. He was built like a large wolf, with a long mouth full of sharp teeth and his eight horns had grown longer.

Senn stepped back, terrified at the sight. His friend had changed, transformed into a monster.

"Igneous?" He asked. Was that monster still his friend? Deep down?

The thing looked at him, and then at the door. It charged forwards, ripping the door from its frame and escaping into the outside world. Senn breathed in heavily, looking at the damage the monster his friend became had caused.

He needed to find him. To find out if that thing was still his friend. No matter the cost, because he knew Igneous would do the same for him.

====

"Igneous?" Senn called out into the woods. He continued to walk through the woods, calling for his friend. "Igneous?!" He called again, louder this time. He walked a couple more paces and almost called out again when he heard something growl softly. He headed towards it and found a large clearing with no trees. In the center of the clearing stood the monster that he hoped was still his friend. It was ripping into a recently killed deer. The Ardoni had no choice but to assume it had killed the deer itself. Senn whimpered, stepping back. The thing's eyes suddenly focused on him.

And then it whimpered, bringing its head down. It hung its head and its tail in shame. It took a couple paces forward before stopping, its blood covered mouth curled into a frown. Orange tears dripped down its face as it started to half wail half sob. That's when Senn knew that the beast was never a monster, but in fact his friend.

"Igneous?" Senn asked. The monster nodded his head and approached slowly. "How do you feel?"

Igneous growled and then shook his head. He walked over to a patch of dirt and scratched out a word. Senn walked over and looked at the scratches, barely intelligible. However, Senn could still make out the message.

"Hungry." The words said. Igneous looked over at Senn, before trotting over to the deer he had killed. He continued to feast until the deer was nothing but bloodied bones. He lapped at his mouth, before hanging his head.

"Are you okay?" Senn asked, rubbing his friend's back. Igneous whimpered, walking back over to the dirt. He scrawled out a quick "No." in the dirt and laid down.

Senn sat down next to Igneous and scratched behind his head. Igneous chirped, closing his eyes while shaking his head. He plopped his tongue out of his mouth. He opened his eyes again and sniffed. Senn laid next to Igneous and shut his eyes. Igneous tilted his head and soon found Senn was sleeping.

====

Igneous shivered.

He had become a monster, a beast. Looking over at his sleeping friend, he felt a twinge of guilt. Lapping at his lips with his tongue, he tasted the metallic liquid again. His mind was occasionally overcome with impulses, to run free, to hunt. He shook his head at those thoughts.

Never had he ever felt such sensations, such wants. He hated them, these things that had grown into needs. Would he be stuck as this monster forever? It seemed as if the only thing keeping him here was his friend Senn.

He recalled the freedom of bursting through the door. The loss of self. The first taste of flesh, of blood. How he had become nothing but an animal in those moments, unrecognizable to his own friend.

And then he was brought back to the surface. Back to his friend, back in control of his mind and he was mortified. At himself, at what he had become. But it wasn't his fault, he knew that, but he still felt...wrong, guilty. He looked back at his dozing friend and sighed, relaxed and thankful for the moment.

The possibilities, for the first time in his short life, terrified him. What if he was stuck like this? What if he lost himself forever, unable to come back? And then the terrible news that even if he was freed of this, that it would haunt him. He had changed in more ways than one.

He snuggled closer, knowing that if worse came to worse that he would at least have this moment. A time to be nice, to be kind, and to be treated just as kindly.

The sun soon started to rise and he found himself tired again. Looking at the ground, his vision started to blacken. Fear gripped his chest, but he could not fight the fatigue. It sank its claws into him and soon he was in its realm, its clutches, to only leave when it let him go. 


	3. Chapter Two: Unfamiliar Flames

When fatigue released him from its clutches, his eyes were burned and scorched by the brightest star in the sky. He struggled to his four feet and noticed his legs didn't bend that way anymore. Looking back, he found they were his old legs. He stood up on them and hopped into the air with joy. He was almost willing to brush the night away as a hallucination, when he looked back and noticed the bloodied bones. Sighing, he hung his head low again.

Senn awoke soon enough and pointed at Igneous' mouth and claws. "You're covered in blood." Igneous gasped slightly, then subconsciously began lapping at the blood. He found it still tasted good. It startled him, and he shook a little.

"Igneous what are you doing?" Senn asked, frightened and confused.

"I-I don't know," Igneous stammered. "I don't even know what I'm doing."

"Well do you think we should find out?" Senn replied.

"How?" Igneous asked.

"Do you have any information in those books you have?" Senn replied.

Igneous searched through his collection of books and shook his head. "Nope. None."

"Well then, why don't we go back to Biggerton and find out?"

"What?!" Igneous asked. "I don't think they want me back there!"

"It's worth a shot, at least." Senn said. "What's the worst that can happen?"

=====

Igneous led Senn back to Biggerton. He trudged slowly along the trail, his mind still racing with thoughts. Was this a one time thing? Were those monsters everywhere, running amok spreading their poison? Would he become that thing again tonight?

If he became it again, would he lose more of himself? Then, the idea that he had already lost himself before entered his mind. Terror struck him, knowing that he could have lost a fraction of himself to the beast and he would be none the wiser. Or, it could only take him when it twisted him into a monster. Was that possible? To only be a monster when night fell? What if it was random, happening even during the day?

A smell drug himself out of his thoughts, the familiar scent of burning wood. Igneous looked around, but noticed no ash, not yet. The smell was slight, which meant it had to be far. He looked towards his destination, realizing it was coming from Biggerton itself. Still, he walked along, keeping Senn close.

"Something is burning." He said when Senn squirmed. Senn looked around and shook his head, grimacing.

"I don't see any ash." He said as he wrinkled his nose. However, both of them could see the sky was now slightly grayed and was growing grayer by the minute.

"I know. Stay close." Igneous said, feeling the impulse to protect his friend grow stronger. He had wanted to protect his friend before, but this felt like second nature, an irresistible impulse. An instinct.

He shook his head, leading Senn to Biggerton anyways. Ash started to rain down from the sky, coloring the crown of Senn's hair with dark gray. Igneous shuddered, looking at the vague outline of the town. He led Senn closer and eventually they crossed the boundary between Biggerton and the forest, finding their way into the burning town.

"The fire is green?"

The entirety of it was engulfed in flames. Igneous scanned the area, looking for somewhere he could lead Senn without him being burned. "Stay close to the ground. I'm going to look for survivors."

Senn crouched close to the ground, trying to hide himself from the flames. "Never knew you were so heroic." He remarked.

"I'm not. I just don't want anyone getting hurt, and I can go through the fire without getting hurt. Scream if you need me." He said, wandering into the town. A beam fell down from the sheer damage of the fire. Igneous lifted it up with ease and continued into town.

He found ashy footprints, but no sign of life. He continued, searching every building he could and glanced behind him. The green fire licked at a building, bringing it to its knees. Igneous sighed, shaking his head.

A shout alarmed him. He looked towards its source before charging after it. Breaking into the clearing he noticed Senn glaring at something, mouth agape. Igneous gripped into the ground with his feet, almost falling flat into the ground. His claws left skid marks as he struggled to regain his balance. He looked where Senn was looking and gasped.

The thing stood like a gargoyle, with large wings. It seemed human enough, and it seemed to have human skin under its coat of ash, except for the long talons it called fingers. It glared at them with bright, glowing green eyes that were marked with a single slit. The thing smiled, sharp teeth glinting in the little light there now was.

It jumped forwards, landed before them and shook some of the ash off of its body. Igneous stepped back in pure bewilderment at its speed and prowess. Had it caused this? Or was it just a servant of those who did?

"I know you." The thing spoke with a voice like a man. He pointed one talon at Igneous, his sharp teeth marred into a half smile. Igneous grabbed Senn's arm and dragged him away, running from the beast with pale, almost human skin.

Soon enough, they had managed to escape into a clearing. They kept running, following the path. Eventually, Senn grew tired and lagged behind, prompting Igneous to stop. He gasped at the air while Igneous frantically looked around.

"We need to keep going. Oakendale isn't too far." Igneous said, grabbing his friend's shoulder. "We can warn them, tell them about whatever that beast is."

"Did anyone survive?" Senn asked. Igneous looked down at the ground, refusing to answer. "Igneous, please. Tell me. I can handle it." Senn said each word with a heavy puff. Igneous felt his eyes ooze with tears again. How had life become this difficult? First he had become a monster and now he had seen a different kind of monster destroy an entire town.

"I don't think anyone did." Igneous said. Senn's eyes widened.

"What if that thing is following us?" He prompted. Igneous looked behind him and back at Senn. "Maybe we should lead it away so it doesn't come to Oakendale."

"It probably already knows where Oakendale is!" Igneous shouted. "All we'll do if we lead it away is get ourselves killed! We need to get to Oakendale now." He growled slightly. Senn stepped back.

"I don't think I can run much farther." He said, panting again. "I feel like I will die." Igneous sighed, picking Senn up in his arms and starting to charge off. "Uh--" Senn tried to object, before giving up.

====

Igneous set Senn down at the gates of Oakendale. "Do you think you can walk now?" he asked gently. "My arms are tired!"

"Yeah, I think I can." Senn said, stepping forwards. "Who are we going to tell about the attack?"

"I'm going to guess there's some sort of leader here. We just need to find them." Igneous said, trotting into the town. He looked around and noticed a man by himself. "Ahem, sir, do you know who the leader is here?"

The man glared at him. "Why do you want to know?" He growled. Senn arrived at Igneous' side.

"Um, we need to report something. One of Conchord's provinces, Biggerton, burned down. We need help and for you to stay on guard. I don't think anyone survived." Senn shook a little as he recounted the events. "Please, we need to talk to your leader."

"Uh huh. I totally believe that." The man said, rolling his eyes. Igneous felt his patience slipping but he held in the urge to snap.

"Sir, really, we need to know." Igneous said, holding back the rage he was suddenly feeling as best as he could. He wasn't the kind to snap, but whatever was inside him was most certainly angry. Or was it him? He couldn't tell and didn't care about it. It wasn't important compared to what needed to be said.

The man snorted. "I'm not telling you. Find someone who's actually gullible, you two."

"Sir." Igneous said, fighting a grimace down. "Please." His frustration escaped a little this time.

"Did I stutt-"

Igneous grabbed the man's wrist tightly. He tried to worm his way free but Igneous held on tightly. "Who is your leader?" He growled, ignorant to the fact his eyes were now small slits and his mouth had clamped down into a loud hiss. The man squirmed again and then whimpered a small response.

"Benedict." The man pointed with his remaining arm towards a large building. "Now let me go. Please! I did what you want!" Igneous let him go and the man ran off.

"Why'd you do that?" Senn asked quietly. Igneous looked at the ground.

"I don't know." He said, shaking his head. Senn looked down and then back at Benedict's house.

"We need to go. We can figure that out later." He said, leading Igneous towards the path. Senn managed to make it there in a couple minutes while Igneous lagged behind, taking a bit longer.

Igneous sighed and rapped on the door. A couple moments passed before it had opened. On the other side of the door stood a man, his orangish hair graying at the crown. He grimaced at the two of them.

"What do you want?"

"Are you Benedict?" Igneous asked. The man nodded before glaring again. "Biggerton was attacked. I say you should get your people together and make sure--" the man laughed loudly and slapped his hand on the door's knob.

"You think I'd believe you?" He managed out between gasping laughs, his eyes tightly shut. "Get out of here!" He shouted after regaining his breath, pointing back out into the town. Igneous sighed and took Senn away from the man.

They wandered around town for a little while. Igneous looked at the shops and stalls from a distance while Senn just shook his head and grimaced. Eventually, night fell and Senn headed into an inn, leading Igneous with him.

"Do you feel like a monster again?" Senn asked. Igneous sat down and rapped his hands on the hardwood floor.

"No, not really." He said.

"Good. I don't know how I'm going to deal with you screaming again." Senn said, pulling his blanket up and then tucking himself in. Soon, he fell asleep and Igneous grew bored. He felt restless, unable to sit still, nor read.

He opened the door and walked out of the room. Shutting the door, he traveled downstairs and out into the outside world. Brilliant moonlight lit up a couple groups of people who buzzed like bees. Igneous shivered under the light of such an object, it gave him a sense of dread and temptation into his more animalistic form.

Wandering did not grow boring. Instead, he was forced away from exploration by the familiar scent of ash. The entire town erupted into green fire. Igneous' eyes widened and he ran back to the inn. Quickly, he charged through the hallways, ripped open Senn's door, and quickly shook him awake. Senn didn't have the time to speak, Igneous quickly grabbed him and shoved him to his feet.

"It's dangerous here, we need to leave." Igneous said sharply.

"What? What's going on?" Senn muttered. The Magnorite sighed, leading Senn outside the inn. Senn quickly noticed the sheer amount of green fire and looked back at Igneous, realizing that he was indeed right. "We need to get out of here."

"But where will we go?" Igneous asked. Senn shrugged and put his hands on the sides of his head. The terrifying beats of wings occasionally echoed through the sky and frantic footsteps charged towards them.

Before them was the king, his footsteps slowly becoming more and more quiet. He fell forwards onto the ashy ground and shook his head into the ground, becoming slower and slower.

"I know I will die." He said, bringing his head up again. "But I can't die knowing I cannot make it up, even just a little. You were right."

"Does anyone else know of the siege?" Igneous asked quietly, surprised by the king's sudden twist in thinking.

"The birds. The birds know. They will...speak." His voice slurred and grew quiet and he moved no more.

The wing beats turned from echoes into loud thumps in the air. The gargoyle man landed before the dead king and laid a claw on him. Igneous stepped back. The man laughed a little and looked back at the two.

Suddenly, the fires died. They had gone as fast as they had come. People trudged out of their damaged houses, confused and afraid. They noticed the dead king and the beast of a man.

"I am your king now." The man called out, smiling. Igneous stepped away, grabbing Senn's wrist as he thought up ways to run. The man looked over at them and suddenly lunged. Igneous hissed, clawing at the man and throwing him down. The man rolled onto the ground and stood back up, suddenly retaking the form of a human. He had wings and claws no longer, only his eyes remained the same from his previous appearance. "I don't often look like that, you know. I'm no monster." He said, putting his hands together. "I don't want to harm you, I just want to lead you."

"Lead us to what?" A person yelled from the crowd. "To our deaths?" Some of the people had started to flee, but the man who was once a monster didn't notice it quite yet. He approached the person who yelled, grabbing them by the scruff of their shirt. He threw them to the ground and growled lowly.

"I do not want to kill or harm you." The man said, lowering himself to the outlier. He stood back up and looked up at the sky. "Why should I kill you when I can unite you all under me?" With that statement, everyone looked at each other.

"Even if you want to unite us and have no intent to harm or kill, even if it's just a harmless wish, if you believe yourself a savior, you have harmed this city. You have killed our king!" the person who cried out did what they did best. They stood back up. "Who are you? A tyrant?"

The strange man narrowed his eyes. He smirked and opened his mouth again. "I am Vraleus."

"That was not the question."

Vraleus threw them to the ground and stamped through their heart. Hissing, he raised himself up to his full height. "I said I have no intent of harm, yet you are giving me reasons to perform such evils! Do not make me your enemy, make me your ruler!"

As the man spoke, Igneous felt himself grow more and more enraged by his words. Soon, he was hissing, desperately holding back the rage within. But he couldn't hold it back anymore. How dare he let this man say such things, to try and hurt his friend?

Igneous growled, growing back into his beastial form. He lunged at the man, managing to bite into his side. The man smirked devilishly, throwing Igneous back with ease. Igneous growled and then looked at Senn. His mind was consumed with rage and impulse, but he knew he couldn't win a battle against that man. If he could become a beast so easily and make an entire town erupt into flames, then who was to say he could fight against that?

The monstrous Magnorite picked up his friend with his arms and threw him on his back. With blinding speed he zoomed out of Oakendale and into the border of the Conchord forestry. He ran and ran until his legs gave out and he fell belly first onto the ground. Senn climbed off of Igneous and stroked the side of his face. Igneous whimpered, not registering the touch as his eyes shut. His breathing slowed but stayed consistent.

The Ardoni looked back at Oakendale in the distance, remembering the chaos he had just witnessed. A chill ran down his spine as he knew the only thing he had left was a friend who occasionally became a beast.

Senn sighed, patting Igneous' back. He might have been a monster, sure, but he had enough in him to recognize Senn was his friend. The Clanless smiled, knowing that no matter what Igneous had become, he was still himself, deep down.


	4. Chapter Three: Two Strangers

Barely conscious, Igneous heard an unfamiliar voice. It seemed to be speaking to who he assumed was Senn before commenting on him. He could barely make out what they said.

“Poor thing, what exhausted him?” 

Senn answered, but Igneous was too out of it to hear. He slurred something, trying to get his friend’s attention. Senn must not have heard, because he continued to talk to the stranger. Igneous whimpered, his body aching with fatigue. 

His vision flickered briefly before refocusing. Standing over him was what looked like a black void in the shape of a small child, one seemingly made of fire. Suddenly, his legs began to respond to his commands, and he noticed he was standing. Despite this, he didn’t want to move. The child glared at the ground and then turned around, white eyes burning into his. 

Those eyes were wide, scared. A child’s eyes. Yet, conflicting with their physical appearance, those eyes carried weight, age. They screamed of guilt and sorrow, of desperation, and they had seen violence. 

He looked at the child, unsure what to do. What would the poor thing do first? Were they doomed to stare for eternity? 

But then, he noticed something behind the child. A fire raged. It was a deep orange at first, but soon it grew into a sickening green. The green of dying plants, casting a sickly sweet odour. The child disappeared.

Conchord was before him, ablaze with the fire while Vraleus laughed in the distance. 

“Wake up.”

He snapped his eyes open, desperate to escape the insatiable flames in his head. The light was blinding. He yelped in pain, falling onto his back. A gray finger poked him on the forehead. Igneous flinched, whimpering softly. 

“It’s normal for those exhausted to be hard to rouse.” The unfamiliar voice was clear this time. Igneous sat up and caught a glimpse of a human with light brown skin and long raven hair before he noticed his friend at his side. 

“What… Who are you?” Igneous managed to say, uncomfortably croaking out the sentence. The figure turned around and looked back at him. They approached slowly and knelt down next to him. 

“Holly.” She said, patting him on the back. Her eyes scanned along his body and she sighed in relief. “You’re not hurt, at least, from what I see. Just tired.” The human stood up and walked off, leaning up against a tree.

“Did you see what happened to Conchord?” Igneous asked, sitting up. This provoked a sigh from the stranger, a heavy noise. 

“Yes. I was even there.” She said solemnly, her eyes facing the ground. The Magnorite sighed, looking down at the ground. 

“I tried to warn them.” He said. “We were lucky to escape.” Igneous motioned over to Senn. He noticed the stranger had no companion. “Why are you here alone?”

“It’s hard to help injured people escape a fire. After a point I had to give up.” She said. 

“You’re a healer?” Igneous asked.

“Yeah. I was--well, I guess I still am--a healer. But at that point it was self-preservation.” She looked down. “I feel like a coward.” 

“Why?” Igneous asked.

“Because I couldn’t save them.” Holly stated.

The two companions glanced at each other and sighed softly. Igneous looked over at Holly and put his hand on her shoulder. 

“It’s not your fault.” He said. “It was...what was his name...Vraleus?” At that name, Holly perked up and stepped away.

“...Vraleus?

“Yes?” Igneous replied, obviously confused.

“No wonder Conchord is gone.” She said, eyes wide. Igneous shivered under that glare, knowing something was wrong.

“Why is he doing this?” Igneous asked, his voice betraying him with a squeak. 

“He wants to conquer Ardonia…. I don’t know why, in case you ask, I think only he knows.”

“Where will we go next?” Igneous pointed over to the stream of smoke that still stained the air. “Conchord is nowhere near safe.”

“And how the heck are we supposed to defend ourselves against a guy who wants to take over the world?” Senn asked aloud. Igneous shrugged. Holly sighed.

“We need to--” She paced around, shaking her head. “--there has to be someone somewhere who will listen.”

“And what if there isn’t?” Igneous’ voice was quiet. Holly stopped pacing and looked at the ground, shaking her head. 

“...I don’t know.” She said. 

Suddenly, a branch snapped. Igneous inhaled and let out a sharp shout. “We’ve been found!”

A white figure peeked its head from behind a tree. Igneous’ felt his eyes widen as he realized it was another Magnorite. The Magnorite was completely white, pale, like dried bones, except for their blue lava patterns and blue eyes. They walked away from the tree and approached. Igneous then realized that the Magnorite was taller than him by about a foot. 

“Who are you?” The stranger asked, his voice slightly shaky. Igneous felt himself blurt the obvious question.

“Why are you white?” This question provoked the strange Magnorite to step back in confusion. 

“Uhh---it’s how I was born?” the Magnorite sputtered. “Anyway, who are you?”

“Igneous. This is Senn,” He said, pointing towards the Ardoni, “and Holly.” He pointed at the human. “You?”

“Quartz.” The Magnorite answered. Igneous suddenly felt incredibly curious and walked up to the stranger. He had never been so close to another member of his species before! Quartz immediately recoiled in confusion. “Have you...never seen a Magnorite before?” 

“I have, they just usually shoo me away.” Igneous answered, unable to stop himself from smiling. Quartz recoiled again. 

“So… You’re a pure Magnorite?”

“Uhh...What?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t think you guys want me around.” Quartz recoiled and started to slink back into the trees.

“What? Why?” Igneous asked, approaching Quartz much closer. 

“Because I’m an abomination!” Quartz shouted. Igneous tilted his head. He clearly wasn’t getting it. Quartz sighed, running his hand down his face. “I’m a Moonlit.”

“A what?” Igneous asked. The strange Magnorite sighed and sat down. 

“It’s...kind of hard to explain. Would it be better if I showed you?” 

Igneous tried to answer but snapping filled his ears, silencing him. It screeched in his ears, and Igneous winced, shutting his eyes. When he reopened them, the white Magnorite was replaced by a beast similar to the one that bit him. Igneous immediately recoiled and then his eyes widened.

“You’re… like me?”

“I--what?” Quartz growled slightly with his words. Igneous’ eyes widened. 

“YOU CAN TALK?” He shouted before falling onto his back. “Why can’t I talk as that thing?” 

Quartz, Holly and Senn all sat, poker faced. Igneous rolled onto his side and covered his head with his hands. 

“None of this is making sense…” He groaned. “I think I have a headache from it all.” 

Holly turned over to Quartz and inhaled really loud. “So---er--what do we do now? We don’t have anywhere to go.” The Moonlit took this opportunity to become a Magnorite again. 

“I have a map.” Quartz confessed, pulling it out. “We can find somewhere to go.”

“What about Ataraxia?” 

Igneous removed his hands from his face. “Ata...ata what now?” 

“Ataraxia!” Senn said, perking up. “I don’t know much about it but I’ve heard about it. We...We could go there?”

Igneous sighed, burying his face into the ground. “Sure, just...I need… A moment.” 

  
  



	5. Chapter Four: Ataraxia

They followed Quartz closely as he ran his fingers along the map. The albino sighed and looked back at Conchord. His shoulders drooped. 

“That used to be my home.” He said quietly. Igneous looked down and then back at Quartz, hollowness filling his chest.

“I can’t relate but I understand.” Igneous said, approaching Quartz and rubbing his shoulder. “I’ve never had a home myself.” 

Quartz sighed. “That’s why we need to get to Ataraxia, so nobody will lose their homes.” 

“Let’s go then.” Holly replied. 

“Can we go hunt something to eat, though?” Quartz asked. “I haven’t eaten since Conchord burned.” 

“Um, sure.” Holly said. “I’d rather wait, though.” Quartz snickered.

“Your loss then!” He charged off into the woods. Igneous tilted his head before shaking it and slowly following the strange fellow. Senn and Holly stayed behind and exchanged glances, deciding to wait for the two to come back. 

Igneous trudged through the woods. He looked around, looking for Quartz. However, no matter where his eyes focused, he couldn’t find the strange Magnorite. 

He walked in what felt like a hundred circles. Still no sign. Igneous had given up until he heard a growl.

“Quartz?” He asked quietly. The growl grew into a roar and the source of it threw him onto the ground. Before him was a Moonlit, larger than the ones he had seen before. They towered over him so easily. Igneous shook under the massive claws. 

“You will come with me.” 

“Why?” Igneous’ voice escaped as a tiny, pathetic squeak. The Moonlit growled.

“ _ His _ orders.” 

Igneous kicked against the thing, not knowing who the Moonlit spoke about nor their intentions. He didn’t want to find out. 

The Moonlit roared and thrust their claws into Igneous’ left eye. The Magnorite shrieked, kicking much more frantically now. 

The claws yanked back with incredible speed and Igneous felt the worst pain in his life. His left eye could no longer see and then he realized why. 

His attacker had  _ his eye _ in their hand.

Igneous shrieked the loudest he ever had in his entire existence. Suddenly, Quartz broke through the clearing, deer in one hand. He noticed the gory scene before him and threw the deer to the side, tackling the Moonlit. He was quickly replaced with his more beastial form and the two fought. Igneous was unable to keep himself from screaming, the sound now a mix of distress and pain. 

Two more figures ran into the focus but Igneous was unable to stay awake long enough to notice. 

==

When he was awake again, Holly had her eye where his eye once was. Igneous was confused, having temporarily forgotten the traumatic events. 

“I couldn’t save your eye.” Holly said. Igneous was suddenly brought back to the terrible moment and cried out again. A soft sigh greeted his blind side and he brought his remaining eye to its source. It was Quartz, but as his Moonlit self still. He held up the deer.

“You should eat, it will help you recover.” 

Igneous sighed and took small bites of the deer. If he had an appetite before, it was gone. He wanted to throw up. 

“Usually, I’d suggest waiting for you to recover before we head anywhere, but we can’t risk getting caught. Especially not with one of Vraleus’ scouts knowing our location.” Holly said.

“That--that Moonlit was--?” Igneous murmured.

“Yes.” Holly said, stopping Igneous before he could spit out more words.

=

Soon they came to a large river. Quartz looked back at his map and sighed. This was...Ataraxia? “How are we supposed to get across?” Quartz asked.

“We swim?” Senn said, slightly sarcastically.

“Uhh---I don’t think I or Quartz can swim.” Igneous responded.

“Are you completely sure of that?” Senn asked.

Quartz scowled at Senn, unamused. “Swimming for us would be suicide.” he replied.

“Well, maybe we can wait here while you go find another way.” Igneous said.

“So we just sit here and wait?” Quartz said.

“I guess, yeah. Senn will find a way.” Igneous said.

“Why don’t we follow after Senn?” Quartz asked. Igneous shrugged before sighing. Quartz was right. 

The two nodded at each other. Igneous looked over at Holly. She was slouched lazily against a pillar.

“I’ll stay here while you guys head off.” she said.

Just as the three were about to walk away a Guardian peeked its head out of the water. Senn saw the creature, and pointed at it.

“What’s that?” Senn asked.

Igneous and Quartz turned around. Quartz stared at the Guardian, befuddled. Igneous’ eye widened.

“A Guardian! Ataraxia must be really important if they have Guardians!.” he said excitedly, running to the water’s edge.

Igneous rushed up towards the river and stopped right at the edge to get a closer look. 

“Igneous, wait!” Senn cried out.

Right after Senn spoke the Guardian looked towards the clanless ardoni. Its one eye glared at him.

“Uhhhh---why is it looking at me?.” Senn stammered.

The Guardian shot a light blue beam at the ardoni and it hit his chest. However, it didn’t hurt him directly, instead pulling him close to the water.“Help!” Senn screamed.

Quartz grabbed the clanless Ardoni’s arm, keeping him grounded. The Guardian knowing it couldn’t pull Senn into the water, released the beam from its target.

“Thanks.” Senn said weakly. 

Quartz pulled him away from the water. However, a few seconds later five more guardians appeared out of the water. Senn yelped, stepping back as they each fired a collective beam from their eye. Quartz grabbed Senn hoping his strength alone could stop the Guardians, but the guardians beams altogether were too much for Quartz alone. Igneous raced up towards the two trying to help them. 

They were able to keep Senn out of their grasp for a few minutes, but more and more Guardians rose to the surface, glaring at them with incredible determination. They pulled with mysterious and incredible strength. The two Magnorites were forced to let go, knowing that the water would do more damage to them than Senn. Senn disappeared into the water.

“They got Senn!” Igneous exclaimed.

“Why would they want to kill him?!” Quartz said back.

“They’re supposed to be friendly!” Holly shouted. “I don’t think they’re going to kill Senn!”

“Then why did they pull Senn under?!” Quartz replied.

“...If they wanted to kill us, wouldn’t they have taken us too?” Igneous asked quietly.

Igneous approached the water’s edge slowly and started to cry. Holly approached as well and put her hand on his shoulder. The three stared at the water for what felt like a long while.

Suddenly Senn shot out of the water and fell onto the ground. Igneous rushed to his side, trying to help him up.

“Are you alright?” Igneous asked, trying not to startle his friend. Senn coughed a little and nodded meekly.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“What happened?” 

“I--I don’t want to talk about it…” Senn said quietly. Igneous looked over at Holly and Quartz and noticed a bridge forming on the top of the water.

“Looks like we’re clear to pass.” Igneous commented before smiling. 

“How sure are you that it’s safe?” Senn asked as he and Igneous stood up. 

“I don’t think they’d all drown us, I mean---they had an opportunity to kill you earlier.”

Senn didn’t respond. The four crossed the bridge. 

  
  



	6. Chapter Five: An Attempt is Made

Igneous followed Senn as he entered Ataraxia. He looked around and saw the amazing sight of Ardoni and humans coexisting. He smiled, slightly hopeful and then was hit with dread.

If he couldn’t warn them in time….Then…

They’d end up just like Conchord did. That thought, that idea made his heart since. It hurt him physically. 

“Igneous?” You alright?” Senn asked. Igneous realized he was lagging behind and caught back up to them. They continued walking into town and were eventually in front of a lot of floating islands. They gazed in wonder and then Igneous spoke up.

“What are we looking for here?”

“Someone important.” Senn answered. “I… Don’t know who it would be, though.” Igneous felt a pang of anxiety in his chest. The two continued and Igneous suddenly stopped as he heard chatter.

“Have you heard what happened to Conchord?” 

“It could be the Voltaris.”

Igneous cleared his throat and approached the two strangers, who were both Ardoni, a Sendaris and a Nestoris. The one with yellow markings turned around first, eying the one-eyed Magnorite. 

“Yes?” The Nestoris asked.

“It wasn’t the Voltaris. I was at Conchord when it was attacked. A man--I don’t know if he was entirely human--burned Conchord.” Igneous felt his words leave him violently. The two eyed him up, intrigued by his statement.

“Do you think he’s lying, Hubris?” The Sendaris piped up.

“I have others who witnessed it!” Igneous suddenly shouted. He turned around and waved his friends over and they arrived rather quickly. “Tell them what happened to Conchord.”

Each spilled their side of the story. Senn explained how he was with Igneous, Holly told them of her time as a healer and Quartz described struggling to grab all of his possessions before the fire consumed his home. 

The two Ardoni were surprised that Igneous was right. Nervously, the two exchanged glances. The Sendaris walked off while the Nestoris looked back at the group.

“Who are you?” Igneous asked. “Do you know anyone who can help us?” 

“Hubris Nestoris. I happen to be part of the Knights of Ardonia. We can possibly help you, but we require information.” 

“We don’t have any other information.” Igneous admitted, hanging his head low in defeat. 

“All I can really offer is our help.” Hubris said. Igneous sighed.

“I don’t know if I would be able to help you guys.” He said, rubbing the back of his head. 

“We’ll always be here if you change your mind.” Hubris said before walking off. Igneous sighed, letting his shoulders go slack.

Igneous wandered around a little, looking around. It seemed to go on for hours until he stumbled in a blacksmith’s shop. Tools were littered across the ground. He bent down, hand grabbing at a heavy sword in curiosity. Suddenly, he heard a noise.“Have you come for tools, or repairs?” a voice asked.

Igneous looked over to the source of the voice.The source of the voice was an Ardoni, a Sendaris. His horns were long, meaning he had many years behind him.

“Sorry about the mess. I, er, haven’t cleaned the place in forever.” The Ardoni spoke again..

“Oh--um,” Igneous brought his hand away from the sword. “It doesn’t bother me at all.”

“What can I get for you today?” The stranger asked.

Suddenly, Senn burst through the doorway, shouting for Igneous. The two looked over and Igneous sighed, waving his hand in the air. Senn then looked over at the Ardoni and his eyes went wide.

“Thalleous?” Senn asked, his voice was slightly distant..

“I am Galleous, Thalleous is my brother.” The stranger replied. 

Senn shook his head. He looked down and then Galleous spoke up again.. “If you don’t want repairs, why are you here?” he asked.

“Actually we came for...advice? I don’t know exactly.” Igneous responded.

“What?” Galleous asked.

“Well, Conchord was recently brought to its knees by a crazed man. You might have heard of it. I--We just need help.” Igneous put his hands to his head. “I don’t know what to do.” 

“I’d say try getting K’arthen and Cydonia on good terms. I have a contact in Cydonia. Aren the Fletcher.” He handed Igneous some gold. 

“...I get to go to K’arthen?” Igneous asked with a smile. Quartz grimaced slightly. 

“You shouldn’t go by yourself.” He said, grabbing Igneous and turning him around. “We’ll come with.”

“What, is it dangerous?” Igneous asked. Quartz glared.

“Is there something wrong with us coming with?”

“I guess not.”

Quartz looked back over at the Ardoni. “Where’s the nearest dock?” He asked, pulling his map out. Igneous brought Senn and Holly out of the shop. Quartz rejoined them and pointed at a location on his map.

=

Igneous nervously twitched as he sat down in the boat. The others were chatting about mundane things while he was plagued with anxiety. Yet, he also wanted to be there right now, to see K’arthen.

He was going to K’arthen!  _ K’arthen _ , the home of his people! But the anxiety still stayed. He twiddled with his hands, looking down at his feet.

“All aboard?” A man asked loudly. Igneous flinched, shrinking down. He yelped softly, his missing eye throbbing with pain as he did so. The man looked over at him, shrugged and turned away.

“You alright?” Quartz asked, startling Igneous. 

“Eye just hurts.” He said, pointing at his missing eye. Quartz rubbed his back and Igneous felt warm trickle through his veins. He exhaled heavily, shaking slightly. The touch felt nice. Quartz removed his hand and the feeling subsided, making Igneous feel slightly chilled. He shivered and Quartz put his hand back. 

The warmth returned and Igneous smiled, putting his head on Quartz’ chest. The boat had started to move through the churning waves, but Igneous paid it no mind. 

To him, they were the only ones in the world.

  
  



	7. Chapter Six: Three's a Crowd

Igneous walked through the sands, the grains of it tickled his feet. He lagged slightly behind his companions, occasionally glancing at the ground. When he would look up, he saw the people’s faces contorted into snarls. He sculked over to Quartz and tapped him on the shoulder. “I think they’re going to hurt us.”

Quartz looked over and whispered. “Just stay close.They won’t attack a group.”

Igneous nodded. He looked over at the group and noticed they had walked off a bit. He gestured Quartz forward and they both caught up. They continued through the sands and Igneous could hear chatter at the front between Holly and Senn. He shook his head, refusing to cut through their conversation. 

The chat died and Holly started to diverge from the group. “Wait--what are--” Igneous started. Holly looked over at Igneous and flashed a small smile. 

“I’ll be right back, I’m just catching up with someone.” She said, continuing on her way.

“Holly is Cydonian?” Igneous asked, looking over at Quartz. The albino Magnorite shrugged. “I never knew that!” Igneous’ mouth hung agape as he spoke.

Eventually, they made their way into a large, walled city. People buzzed around, their conversations becoming hums and white noise. When Igneous and Quartz walked into view of them, their buzzing grew angry. A group came together, their shoulders slack with stored energy. They looked as if they were about to swing their fists. 

Senn yelled at them, throwing his own fists into the air. The people stopped for a moment. Chatter erupted again and a majority backed away, leaving only three people. Those three looked at each other and whispered, before charging. The front one lunged at Igneous and grabbed him by the wrist.

“Back off!” Quartz shouted before the stranger could speak. The albino Magnorite balled his hands into fists and whacked at the man’s direction. The stranger, a man with tan skin and short brown hair, let go of Igneous’ wrist.. The man then turned around and chattered to his posse. Igneous looked over at Quartz. Senn had walked away and then looked back at them before running back over to them. The man stepped forwards again and suddenly a voice interrupted them.

“Leave them alone!” 

Igneous looked over at the source of the voice, hoping it was Aren. The source of the voice was a man, and he was accompanied with Holly at his side. Doubt rose in Igneous’ chest. 

The man had white, feathery hair and skin a couple shades darker than Holly’s. Over his eyes were thick glasses, which refused to hide his dark brown eyes.

He looked nothing like a Fletcher, more like some kind of wizard from a fantasy novel Igneous had read when he was a small child. The thought of it made Igneous’ chest burn with a strange feeling. It was warm, but sad at the same time.

“This is Kaius.” Holly introduced the man very politely and Igneous laughed. The man’s name lived up to his appearance! Kaius coughed, gaining the attention of the folk. Suddenly, someone cut through the crowd, shouting. 

“What are you guys doing?” The figure, a very irate man, waved a large, scythe-like weapon. Long, black hair draped down his back and he had a small beard. His already dark skin looked tanned by the sun and his brown eyes were squinting and slightly red with anger. 

“Ah--er, Aren!” Kaius stammered.

“Wait, Aren?” Igneous spoke up. “We’ve been looking for you!” Kaius then stared at the strange, small Magnorite and adjusted his glasses. 

“Holly, why is this---this Magnorite so small?” 

“That’s your question?” Aren spoke up, waving his weapon around. “‘What is going on’ is my question!” 

“Aren, how about we go to your place and I’ll let Holly explain.” Kaius said calmly. 

=

“So, you need a way into K’arthen?” Aren asked. Igneous nodded. “And why should I help with that? You look like you’ll get yourself beaten once you get there.” The man’s way of saying “your” sounded more like “yer.”

Igneous nudged the gold near the man. “Galleous gave me this.”

Aren was taken aback. “Galleous? He’s--he might as well be as old as the Walls of Time by now!”

“Anyway, can you take us to K’arthen or not?” Igneous piped up, kicking one foot in the air impatiently.

“Sure, but it’ll be dangerous. There’s a wall, so we have to go a very different way.” Aren said, crossing his arms. “Are you up for it?”

“I have to be. The consequences...They’re dire.” Igneous sat up and fidgeted with his hands. Aren sighed and stood up.

“Do you mind if I ask what’s going on?” Aren asked as he walked to the door. Igneous shook his head.

“I can explain on the way there.” 

“So, you’re going alone?” Aren asked, looking over at Senn, Quartz, Kaius and Holly.

“No, Senn and Quartz are coming with me. I don’t know about Holly and Kaius.”

Kaius cleared his throat and stood up. Holly rose to his side as well and looked over, anticipating his words. “I think we should come with. Holly’s a great healer and if things get bad--well, you guys could use an extra hand.”

Aren looked at the two, moreso looking up, since he was about a foot shorter than Kaius. Igneous realized that Aren was on the shorter, stouter side while Kaius stood tall, an almost intimidating height. 

Aren shook his head, bringing himself out of his thoughts. “I will lead you to the K’arthen entrance and no further.” Aren’s voice shook a little. “I cannot come with you.”

“Why?” Igneous asked.

Aren didn’t answer. He opened the door and led them outside.

=

Igneous looked up at the mountain and noticed its pure size. The thought of climbing it made shivers rack his back. Behind the large point, he could see the sliver of the reddening sun. Soon, the sun would disappear and the moon would take over the sky.

That thought made him shiver again. He knew, deep down, that something bad was associated with that large thing that changed shape every night.

_ Could the moon have something to do with Moonlits?  _ Igneous wondered as he looked over at Quartz. Maybe after they got into K’arthen he could ask more questions. 

“Errr… How do we get up the mountain?” Igneous asked, snapping his head back to face Aren. 

“You climb it.” He said, as if he was stating the obvious.

“I know that! I just---how?” Igneous sputtered. Aren waved one hand and then stepped up the mountain.

“Follow me.” He said, leading them slowly up the mountain. It took hours for them to reach an odd looking entrance. 

A couple Magnorites and a single human stood guard at the entrance. Aren looked over at Igneous. He handed him a couple ingots of gold. 

“Take these. If you can’t convince the guard you belong there, then bribe ‘em.” Aren started to walk off after handing Igneous the gold.

“Wait!” Igneous whisper-shouted. Aren turned around. “Aren’t you going to stay?”

“No.” Aren said, before disappearing. Igneous suddenly felt someone pull him back and he was soon face to face with a Magnorite. 

“What are you doing here?!” they barked. Igneous shivered, pulling out the gold. 

“Puh---please let me and my friends in?” 

Quartz leapt forward and shoved Igneous to the side. “Hey! Andesite? Remember me?”

The Magnorite stepped back. “Quartz? I haven’t seen you in a long while. Where have you been?”

“Errr--” Quartz rubbed the back of his neck. “Long story. Could you let us in?” 

“Sure, sure. Go on.” Andesite allowed Igneous to head in and then stopped Quartz. “Say, since you’ve been gone, have you seen this Aren guy? I really want to-” 

“Nope!” Quartz said. “Please, don’t ask any more questions. We have something important to do.”

Igneous rolled his eyes and continued into K’arthen. He looked behind himself and then tripped, rolling down a hill. His body collided with the ground and he groaned. Looking over, he noticed a large flowing river. 

Softly, he breathed a sigh of relief and stood back up. His body ached from the fall but he really didn’t care. He looked forwards and noticed a large, cave-like structure etched into the mountain. At the sides of the entrance, TNT and other explosives were littered around haphazardly. 

Igneous entered the large, carved hole and gasped. Within it was a large city! He walked and walked and found himself in a bustling hallway, filled with both humans and Magnorites. He looked around nervously and then trotted forwards with excitement.

The citizens, meanwhile, chattered about how odd the small Magnorite that had just entered the city was. Thankfully, Igneous didn’t hear them. 

  
  



	8. Chapter Seven:An Explosive Beginning

The others eventually caught up to Igneous. He was too busy taking in all of K’arthen’s details to notice his companions until they were right behind him. Igneous turned around and gasped, slightly startled before shaking his head and regaining his composure.

“What do we do now?” Kaius asked after Igneous recovered.

“Well, we need to get some more information before we do anything.” Holly responded. Kaius nodded, a silent agreement. The two chattered a little more, moving away from Igneous, Senn and Quartz. 

Igneous was about to speak but then he noticed a dark blur moving across his vision. He titled his head and motioned Senn and Quartz to follow him. The Magnorite crept forward, following the strange figure.

Soon, Igneous found the figure was a human. The human had calmed down, now trotting rather slowly in comparison to their darting speed. Quartz spoke up quietly as Igneous tried to concentrate on the object the figure was holding. 

“What are you doing?” He whispered. 

“I just--just let me talk to this guy. I think something’s up with them.” Igneous waved his arm at the stranger, which prompted them to turn around and back away. Quartz scowled quietly and looked over at Senn.

“We need to be focusing on our goal here.” 

“Then take Senn back to K’arthen! I’ll catch up.” Igneous growled back. Quartz sighed, grabbing Senn by the hand and leading him away. The small Mangorite sighed, focusing his eyes forward. Now the human was walking off, hunched slightly by the large object on their back.

He approached the human slowly, tapped on their shoulder and cleared his throat.

“Excuse me if this is rude, but what is that?” Igneous asked, his tone flat.

The human scoffed, grabbing the object and showing it to the Magnorite. “Now, you gotta promise you won’t tell.”

“Why?” Igneous asked, now noticing the object was a large egg. Bright purple veins had started to grow on the egg and the human fidgeted with their legs. 

The stranger placed the egg on the ground. A devilish smirk crossed their lips as they brought a diamond dagger to Igneous’ throat.

“I’ll have to kill ya.” 

Igneous, immediately offended, punched the human straight in the stomach. They shrieked as they fell and skidded across hard, rocky ground. The shriek brought the attention of others, and chatter soon erupted in the back of Igneous’ hearing. 

_ Take the egg.  _ Something told him. So, he grabbed the egg. It glowed harsher than before, turning some of his vision green from the intensity of the light. The egg, despite his slight protest and squints, kept glowing brighter and brighter.

He could barely see the human stand back up, charging in for round two as the egg grew to its brightest. Igneous shut his eye, unable to stand the light. What should have been black was now green, making it impossible to concentrate. 

A blast rocked his body, sending him back. His vision changed from green to black and his back burned with pain. Crying out, albeit in a slight slurred way, he shouted. 

“I’m blind!” And right as those words came out, his vision in his remaining eye returned. Lava trailed on the ground and he was forced to assume it was his. The human was no longer fully human, more like half human, half ash. 

Igneous shook his head, his back still burning something awful. He stood up and approached the middle, trying to find the egg. Instead of an egg, he found something dark and round. Had the egg regenerated, or something?

The strange thing stood up, now taking the form of a dragon whelp. Its body was slightly lighter than the egg it had come from and its eyes were entirely purple.

Igneous gasped, realizing the thing before him was a baby Enderdragon. He approached it slowly, holding out his hand. The thing smiled, showing light gray teeth as it jumped into his hand. The dragon climbed onto his shoulder, chirping loudly. 

Suddenly, the elation left. The pain in his back returned and he shouted, flopping forward. The dragon shrieked, jumping onto his head. Igneous sobbed softly as pain ebbed through his back. His vision faded before the pain did.

=

Igneous moved his head upwards, finding himself still on his stomach. “Where am I?” he tried to ask However, it came out more like “hhnnngh?”

“Calm down.” Quartz said, waving one hand in front of Igneous. “Your back spikes are hurt, that’s why I’ve got you on your stomach. They’re pretty cracked.”

“Squeeek!” The noise was pain in his ears. Igneous moaned again, unintelligible swears crawling their way out of him. 

“Oh yeah.” Quartz said. Igneous groaned and Quartz quieted his voice a little. “This thing’s been following me since you got injured. Know anything about it?”

“Thasss an Enderdragooon.” Igneous managed to say before slapping his face into the ground. “Can’t belieee yu don know.” 

“Well I obviously don’t encounter them on a daily basis! How do you know it’s really an Enderdragon and not something else?”

“Looks like one in the books I’ve read.” Igneous managed to regain control of his tongue this time. 

“I didn’t know you read books.” Quartz muttered as the dragon started to nibble on his arm.

“Please tell me you can read one.” 

“Why?”

“Because I don’t think I can read like this.” He murmured, shoving his head into the ground again. “Can I stand up? Or at least sit?”

“No! Your spikes are still cracked.” Quartz shouted.

“Get Holly. I can’t deal with this.” Igneous groaned. 

“I don’t know where she is!”

“Then find her!” Igneous snapped, turning his head around. 

“I can’t just leave you all alone and vulnerable!” Quartz raised his arms into the air. “Besides,” He said, winding down a little, “I sent Senn to find her.” 

Igneous sighed, putting his head back into the ground. “Sorry for snapping.”

“What? I couldn’t hear you.” 

The smaller Magnorite raised his head. “I said I’m sorry for snapping at you. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Quartz rubbed the back of Igneous’ head. “Not surprising, we all get angry when we’re in pain.” After that, silence fell and Igneous decided he would keep his head on the ground. He was daydreaming about his own little story when suddenly...

Stomping filled the air. Igneous perked up, his head popping up like a groundhog emerging from its hole. The stomping grew closer and then the two were facing a Magnorite. Then another, and another. Eventually they were stared at by five Magnorites.

“Quartz….did you invite these guys?” Igneous whispered.

“No.” Quartz responded. He stiffened and glared at the Magnorites. “Leave.”

“An albino and a runt. How interesting.” The one in the center, a light brown Magnorite, spoke up. Igneous hissed slightly, animalistic thoughts bubbling to the surface at that word. 

“Runt?” He parroted angrily. The word tasted like poison. Tilting their head, the Magnorite spoke again.

“Did I stutter?”

“Don’t call him runt.” Quartz growled, body tensing more. His arms hung at his side and his fists grew balled. 

“I thought you had more integrity, albino. At least you’re rare...maybe even have some strange beauty. Unlike that...that thing!” The Magnorite raised their voice, baring their teeth. They squinted their eyes and glared down at Igneous. “Are you the runt’s mate? Such a shame a pretty thing like you would be wasting your time with something so insignificant.” 

Quartz gritted his teeth, baring them wide. “One more word and you won’t make it out of here alive.” 

“So, you are _ mates _ .” 

Quartz lunged forwards with blinding speed. He was at least a foot larger than the Magnorite, which made it easy for him to pin the fellow Magnorite to the ground.

“Leave. Or else.” Quartz growled in the Magnorite’s ear. Behind him, the small dragon stood up on its back legs and roared in triumph. Igneous groaned, grabbing the Dragon and plopping the little guy down. The Magnorite’s eyes widened and they kicked Quartz off. 

Quartz fell back, slightly dazed. Igneous and the dragon looked over as the stranger approached the Dragon. A low growl escaped the other Magnorites before a couple laughs were exchanged.

“Malakai will know about this.” one of the Magnorites said, voice grim despite having laughed moments before. Igneous glared. 

“The Dragon is my business!” He hissed, looking at his Dragon. Then he looked up at the Magnorite. “Who is Malakai exactly?”

An uproar of laughter escaped the strange Magnorites. 

“He’s the current leader of K’arthen, Igneous.” Quartz’ voice was grim. Igneous felt a sense of dread. 

The Magnorites left, leaving Igneous and Quartz to their own devices. Igneous coughed a little as the Dragon clambered onto his head.

“Well...Is Malakai a good leader?”

“No.” Quartz said grimly. “We need to tell Senn and Holly of this once they come back.”

“So what’s our plan?” Igneous found it hard to speak without laughing as the Dragon continued to crawl. Quartz sighed.

“I don’t know!” 

Igneous sighed as the Dragon squeaked again. “Goodness, I have to name you.” He said, grabbing the Dragon by the scruff of its neck. He smiled slightly, “You have scales like polished obsidian.” A silent moment of contemplation.

“Oh! That’s a great name, Obsidian!”

The Dragon, now named Obsidian, blinked idly. 

“You’ll understand it when you’re older. I hope.” 

  
  



	9. Chapter Eight: Taken

A couple days later, Igneous’ spikes eventually healed enough for him to walk. They were still a bit brittle, but the cracks had mostly healed and would soon scar. He still rested a lot in the small enclave Quartz had brought him into, but he was regaining his strength. 

This particular day Igneous was much more active than normal. Quartz seemed slightly worried but he hid his anxiety well, beaming at Igneous. 

“Come on, let’s see what we can find out.” He said, wrapping an arm around Igneous’ neck. Obsidian hopped onto Igneous’ head, having grown a couple sizes larger. This prompted a laugh from Igneous, afterwards the two Magnorites and the Dragon headed back into town. 

Igneous, as he walked, paid a lot of attention to the architecture. Rows of statues were sculpted, depicting Magnorite figures unfamiliar to him. One, which stood in the center of town with a plaque on its base, stood tall. The figure held a sword in the air as it struck a pose, one as if it was in battle and a large Enderdragon spread its wings beside it. The sculpture was painted with layers upon layers of black, gray, purple, brown and orange, and its colors had barely started to fade.

The Magnorite looked at the statue’s face and noticed the figure had a similar skin color, horn placement and eye color to him. However, the figure was missing the two small horns that adorned the top of Igneous’ forehead. The figure had much larger spikes than him and the statue easily dwarfed even the largest of Magnorites.

“Wonder how long it took to sculpt this thing.” Igneous commented as he looked at the plaque. His eyes widened at the message. 

_ In honor of Igneous Morphus. The Walls may forget, but never will we.  _ This message made Igneous flinch. He never knew Magnorites had last names. Was there something wrong with him? How come he had the same first name as this...This hero? 

_ Morphus.  _ That word made his heart sink. Fuzzy memories of screaming filled his mind. Before him the figure stood blurry, no longer wearing his armor. His screams changed from gibberish to something haunting and understandable.

“YOU BRING SHAME TO MY FAMILY, RUNT!” Sharp fangs bared as the figure shouted, growing closer and closer. One hand raised, ready to--

“Igneous!” Quartz shouted and Igneous turned around. He shivered slightly as Quartz put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you okay? You looked spaced out, there.”

“Yeah, yeah I’m alright.” Igneous said. His thoughts raced as Quartz looked at him before sighing. 

“Alright, alright.” Quartz said, turning away. “The others are worried. Remember when I left after Holly came back?” 

“Yeah.”

“I met up with Senn and Kaius. They’re---they’re worried about you. We should meet back up with them and show them you’re alright.”

“Okay.” Igneous said, still shaking from the memories.

=

Igneous and Quartz walked through the doorway of the inn room Holly, Kaius and Senn were staying in. They were all sitting down, talking about something when they all looked over at Igneous and shut up. 

“So you have a Dragon now.” Kaius said, standing up from his chair. Igneous nodded. Senn charged over to Igneous and Obsidian hissed at him. Igneous grabbed Obsidian, held him in one hand and stroked him with the other and Obsidian calmed. 

“Are---are you okay? You were gone for a whole week.” Senn asked. 

“Yeah, I’m fine now. Back spikes are still a bit sore but I’ll be fine.” Igneous said, smiling. 

“You should rest.” Senn said, motioning Igneous towards the floor. “You’ve--you got turned into a monster, lost an eye, and now you have a Dragon?! You should really--you should sit down for a moment.” 

“Uhh--Senn, I think you’re the one stressed out about all this.” Igneous said, unaware his voice was shaking more than Senn’s. 

“Take Senn’s advice.” Holly interrupted loudly. “Seriously. Stress will kill you faster than any injury.”

“But I’ve been resting for a whole week!” Igneous protested. 

“Rest _ more _ .” Holly said sternly. Igneous sighed and sat down on the ground. 

“I assume I’m also not allowed to read either?”

“Do you enjoy reading?” Holly asked, tapping her chair.

“Yes. Why?” Igneous said, arms crossed with great impatience and seething anger.

“Then read. It’s good for you.” Holly said, smiling slightly. Igneous looked gobsmacked for a moment before pulling out a very thick book and opening it halfway through. He grinned from ear to ear, like a child. Holly turned over to Kaius, who looked impressed and confused.

“Well, it looks like you’ve learned quite a lot since I’ve last seen you. I’m quite proud.” Kaius said, eyes scrunching closed as he smiled.

“Thanks dad.” Holly said, smiling herself.

Igneous immediately snorted and snapped his book shut. “ _ Dad _ ? He’s your _ father _ ?!”

“Um. Yeah? Sorry if you didn’t gather that immediately?” 

“I--I just… I don’t--I didn’t...Expect that?” Igneous sputtered, picking his book up again and reading more. 

“What’s the plan now?” Senn asked a couple minutes later.

“I’d say explore Tartarus a bit. Gives Igneous some time to rest and we can gather some information.” Igneous snapped his book shut and stood up. 

“I say that’s a good idea.”

===

It took them about an hour to arrive at Tartarus. The people noticed the group’s return, but paid them barely any attention. It relieved Igneous of his anxieties, knowing they weren’t in high demand.

“I think we should split up.” Senn said. The others agreed, splitting up immediately, leaving Igneous in the dust. Igneous stood deadpanned, sighing and shaking his head.  _ Where am I supposed to get information?  _

He, at that moment, remembered the strange statue and the feelings it evoked. There had to be information there, he reasoned, so he headed back to it. 

Staring at the statue, however, did more harm than good, he found. It brought terrible nausea onto him, a heavy weight that clamped his chest shut. 

Forcefully, he drew his eyes away and heaved out violently, his surroundings spinning. In his daze, he wandered into a bar as his Dragon squeaked out in distress. A ton of Magnorites focused their eyes on him and one attempted to help him to his feet. Igneous inhaled, slurring his words.

“Iiiii...errrg...Ill….” He cried out, falling face first into a table. 

“Is that an Enderdragon?!” One Magnorite shouted. Igneous looked over, his vision slowly returning back to normal as he looked over at the Magnorite. Heavy footsteps approached him and he looked over, his vision clearing as he saw a large Magnorite before him.

“How interesting. A runt like you has a Dragon?” The Magnorite said, grabbing Igneous by the scruff of his neck. Igneous sank his claws into the table, readying his response.

“Let go of me.”

“You’re coming with me.” The Magnorite said with a smug smile.

“No.” Igneous hissed. Harsh whispers and muttering exploded when he responded. The Magnorite that had him in his clutches grimaced and then glared.

“Do you know who I am?” He asked, gritting his teeth as he brought his face forward. 

“No.” Igneous said again. Suddenly, the stranger let him go, allowing him to flop face first into the table. 

Spreading his arms wide, the Magnorite shouted. “I am Malakai! High Council Member of K’arthen!” He stiffened, drawing closer to Igneous. “I am your leader.” His voice was a low, growling hiss. “And I want you to join me willingly.”

“Aren’t you the one who caused the war?!” Igneous shouted, bringing himself back to his feet. Obsidian screamed at him, shrill squeaks ripping their way through his throat. “I will not join you! I want to end this war!”

Malakai’s eyes narrowed. “Very well. Come on boys, let’s teach him what’s what.” There were slight desperate protests, cries for Malakai to stop, to consider that maybe Igneous was just a fool. Malakai only grew angrier, shouting at those who protested: “Do I need to teach you too?!” 

Igneous suddenly found himself pincered by two Magnorites. They grabbed him by each side and he fought, kicked and screamed and one hit him in the face. Obsidian shrieked as they threw Igneous to the ground, beating him into unconsciousness.

However, they would soon find he was not easy to beat into submission.

  
  



	10. Chapter Nine: Captive

Igneous forced his heavy eyes open. Pain shot through his limbs as he stood up, his legs shaking with the weight of his body. One of his ears rang with something awful as his head exploded in pain.

In front of him, he noticed bars. He was in a prison, no, a dungeon. Loudly, he heaved and shook, walking around his enclosure. His fingers touched the cold metal causing him to recoil.

“Where am I?” Igneous asked aloud.

“K’arthen’s dungeon.” Malakai hissed, suddenly throwing himself at Igneous’ cage. He flinched, falling backwards. This prompted a laugh from Malakai.

“What did you do to Obsidian?!” Igneous hissed, throwing himself forwards at Malakai.

“That’s what you named that little whelp?” Malakai asked, chortling a little, his arms crossed. With a flick of his head he delivered the news. “He’s safe.”

Igneous grabbed the bars of his cell hard, his hands clenched into strong fists. He propped himself up, his eyes small slits and his teeth clenched. A low snarl escaped his lips and Malakai snorted, raising his head high.

“Igneous, listen. We would get more out of each other if we work together. If you don’t, well, I’m going to have to do something neither of us will like.”

The smaller Magnorite tensed more, teeth baring with each word. He held back a shout with every sentence. “I see no reason to join you! Why would I trust someone who beats me to near death, throws me in prison, and kidnaps my Dragon?! ”

“Do you want me to execute you?” Malakai asked. Igneous continued to glare, backing down slightly. “Do you not care for your people? Haven’t you been treated like dirt before? It is what we are fighting to stop, Igneous.” 

Igneous was silent. Was Malakai a necessary evil? A terrible thing needed to liberate his people?

“This is the only way, Igneous.” Malakai said, holding out his hand.

He felt ill at Malakai’s gesture, knowing that Malakai was sugar-coating his actions. The Magnorite that was so willing to beat him to a pulp, lock him up and now execute him was expecting him to help him?

“I’d rather die than further your cruelty!” Igneous shouted. “We get nothing out of proving we are violent!”

Malakai ripped the door open and threw Igneous to the ground. Igneous yowled, kicking at the air as his vision darkened. He struggled onto his hands and knees, huffing loudly.

“Do I need to make myself clearer?”

“You aren’t making your case any better.” Igneous coughed, smiling sourly. Malakai sneered. 

“Fun fact about Dragons, if they’re young enough, you can bond them to someone other than their original owner.” Malakai smirked after he made his remark. Igneous’ eyes widened as he realized Malakai’s plan.

=

A man stood at one end of the table at the K’arthen boardroom. Most of the seats were empty, making him feel lonely. He nervously fiddled with his hands, awaiting the arrival of someone important. He wore dark robes, marked with long red streaks near his abdomen. Malakai stomped his way into the boardroom. He cleared his throat, catching the attention of the man at the other end of the table. 

“We have the Dragon.” Malakai said, throwing Obsidian onto the table. The Dragon shouted as he slid towards the middle of the long table. The man squinted his blue eyes before sighing and shaking his head.

“Malakai--” The man protested.

“Maxwell, we need to execute that damned runt.” Malakai hissed, his teeth bared as he finished his sentence. Maxwell flinched and then looked down at the poor, scared Dragon.

“What purpose is there to execute him?” Maxwell sputtered. “I mean---look at the poor Dragon!”

“He is more of a danger to us alive! The Dragon will grow and he will use it against us, which we can use instead. Don’t you understand, Maxwell?” 

“...But do you have to kill him? To steal his Dragon from him? Maxwell piped up softly.

“Do you question me?” Malakai snapped.

“No...” Maxwell whimpered.

Malakai then sat down next to Maxwell, grinning like a madman. Obsidian cowered as Malakai picked him up and sat him on top of his massive horns. 

“I think you’ll enjoy it here.” Malakai said, churring softly. Obsidian whimpered as Malakai turned around, grin growing large enough to engulf his face. “At midnight tonight, the runt will die.” He said as he exited the room, his voice growing into an uproarious laugh.

=

Midnight came and Malakai called upon his men to fetch Igneous from his cell. They stalked through Tartarus, making their intentions unknown. Many looked upon them, but they could not pierce through their veils and see their intentions.

Soon enough, they came to Igneous’ cell. Igneous was laying in the corner, shivering wildly. The door swung up and Igneous sunk away from the Magnorites. 

“Come on,  _ runt _ . TIme for you to face your fate.” Malakai hissed.

Igneous crept away, his body complaining for some reason he couldn’t fathom. A thought crept in his mind, was he going to change again?

“Come on aren’t you excited?” Malakai said with a chuckle. Igneous felt a bit of hope brim in his chest, hoping he could awaken the monster inside. Perhaps it could save him?

Igneous didn’t respond. Malakai gestured to two of his fellow Magnorites. One was the same color as Igneous and the other was as dark as coal. The Magnorite that looked like Igneous smirked, his horns similar to Igneous’ own. However, this Magnorite was much larger than Igneous. They reminded him of the statue he had seen. 

“Sic ‘em boys.” Malakai hissed.

The two Magnorites rushed forward, grabbing Igneous. The smaller Magnorite kicked and screamed as they tried to drag him out. With a sudden burst of power, Igneous kicked one of them in the face. 

The one he had kicked, the brown Magnorite, scrunched his eyes. They threw themself forward, beating Igneous until he screamed. Malakai ordered the Magnorite back, saying something about how he wished to execute Igneous himself. Igneous had given in, hanging his head low as they carried him away from Tartarus and to a large river. 

Igneous was shoved onto his feet and forced to look into the blue abyss. Malakai chuckled as Igneous looked back at him.

He was smiling widely as he spoke.“You see, the most effective way to kill a Magnorite is not with any weapon, but with water.”

Igneous looked up at the sky and noticed the moon was full. He scrambled away from the water’s edge, feeling a rush of pain flood his body. Malakai shouted, but it was too late. 

Pain and strength flooded his body and he glared at Malakai, animalistic fury consuming him. He stalked Malakai towards the water’s edge. Malakai looked back at the water, giving Igneous enough time to strike. 

As Igneous sank his teeth into Malakai’s abdomen, he heard two shouts. He continued to feast as the noises grew closer. 

“Igneous!” this shout was near, almost behind him. He turned around and saw Quartz accompanied by...Andesite? Yeah, that had to be his name? He shook his head, trying to remember. 

Wasn’t Quartz a Moonlit? Igneous questioned himself as he looked at Quartz, who was unchanged. He...wasn’t in his Moonlit form. 

Igneous was shocked by his sudden return to clarity and he looked back at Malakai’s corpse. Andesite rushed forward and touched the body.

“He’s...still warm.”

“Is he dead?” Quartz asked.

“Yes.”

Good riddance!” Quartz shouted before turning back to Igneous, who was now sulking. He whimpered as Quartz approached. “I can explain more tomorrow, I know you’re probably confused…”

Andesite glared at Igneous. “Of course a Moonlit would kill Malakai…” He hissed. Igneous felt his control start to slip again. Quartz rubbed the Moonlit’s head and Igneous flopped onto the ground. He looked up at Quartz who kept rubbing his head to keep him calm. 

“He’s done a good deed. I can...I can make sure he doesn’t hurt anyone. Please. Let him live.” Quartz said, doing his best puppy eyed look.

Andesite shook his head and sighed.

“Fine.”

  
  



	11. Chapter Ten: Catch Your Breath

A week later, no changes were made obvious. Magnorites and humans alike shivered at Malakai’s name, people were tense, and Igneous found himself too guilty to walk the streets, and too nervous of possible repercussions.

Holly and Kaius seemed to be the only ones trusted outside. Senn was observed like a hawk and it made him incredibly uncomfortable. Quartz was seen as an accomplice to Malakai’s assassination. He had become quiet since the people labelled him as a threat. Igneous had to assume Quartz was captive in his thoughts. 

As Igneous sat inside the small enclave with Senn and Quartz, he found the worst part was the guilt. Yes, Malakai deserved it, but Igneous still felt..wrong. It was as if the choice was forced, not conscious. Something inside him had made the decision, not his whole self and it had terrible repercussions, not only on his friends and acquaintances but on his people.

“Igneous, are you alright?” He was drawn from his thoughts. Looking back at Senn, who was right behind him, he noticed the worry painted in his expression. Igneous nodded slowly, noticing Quartz trying to relax on the floor, a couple feet away from the long table they had set up.

“Yes... I’m ok.” Igneous responded, his words jumbled out heavily. “I just feel guilty for what I’ve done.”

“Guilty for killing Malakai?” Senn asked. His voice was quiet and he took on a position of giving in, as to not startle Igneous.

“Yes, I know he deserved it…. But some part of me wanted none of this...” Igneous responded.

Senn shrank down more, unable to force a response through his lips. Igneous was clearly gone in another realm, staring into his thoughts while Senn couldn’t help him. 

“I feel like I’m a monster.” Igneous said, breaking himself from his void. Those words made Igneous recall the way Malakai’s lifeblood flowed from the wounds Igneous had inflicted, like the lava in K’arthen’s volcanoes. 

The guilt was ripped from its roots for something new, something fresh, a slight hope that Malakai’s death would mark the beginnings of a better time. Perhaps Igneous could soon gain traction in K’arthen, leading the Magnorites to fight against Vraleus. 

And soon enough, Cydonia would follow, seeing that the Magnorites had changed focus. The two would become one, and their forces would turn the tides, like the war before. Then the war would end with a whimper, Vraleus would fall to his knees, and Cydonia and K’arthen would pat each other on the back--

“Igneous, are you alright?” Senn had regained his strength, his voice and new, upstanding gait now reflecting that. Igneous was slightly scorned by the fact he was drug out of his wonderful daydream, the closest he’d ever get to a nightdream, but he was glad he still had a companion at his side.

“That---I don’t know.” Igneous said, swinging his arms down as he motioned his head low. Senn sighed, resisting the urge to make himself small again. 

“I want to help you, but I don’t know how!” He shouted suddenly, before hanging his head and shoulders low. Quartz looked up, his blue eyes and lava both dull, a reflection of his listlessness. 

“...Neither do I…” Quartz said softly. He stood up and approached the two friends. “Andesite promised he would let you live, but he couldn’t protect our reputation. All we can do now is hope for the best.” 

Igneous then found what was eating Quartz. The same guilt he was experiencing had found a new host, manipulating Quartz’ general worry for Igneous’ wellbeing. In that terrible realization, there was a good side, the fact Quartz cared at least slightly enough to be eaten alive by this.

“Holly and Kaius should be coming back with food and lava.” Igneous said, trying his best to repay Quartz for his subtle kindness. “I’m not very hungry, so you can have most of it.” 

“I’m not hungry at all.” Quartz growled softly, his teeth bared as he did so. Igneous didn’t take that answer well, wandering over to the door. He stood there, staring at the outside world, waiting for what felt like hours.

Eventually, Holly arrived with lava, bread and a couple slabs of meat in her arms. Gently, she set the items on the table. Igneous rushed over and shoved some meat into his face before swallowing a couple gulps of lava. 

He picked up a bucket of the lava, the orange liquid churning as his claws wrapped around the metal. Igneous looked over at Quartz, whose eyes stayed dim as he eyed the churning liquid. The small Magnorite handed the bucket to the albino Magnorite, who glared down at the lava. 

“Drink it.” Igneous commanded gently. Quartz sighed, eying the container before chugging the entirety of it in one go. Igneous then handed Quartz a slab of meat, which he eyed suspiciously before eating it hesitantly. “Thank you.” Igneous said, patting Quartz on the shoulder. 

“You’re welcome...” Quartz replied quietly. The two of them stayed quiet for a little bit, prompting Holly to speak up.

“So...what do we do now?” Holly asked. Quartz and Igneous looked over at her. Igneous was dumbstruck by the question, it hit him like an Enderdragon falling on top of him.

“We---er, don’t really have a plan.” Igneous responded, now taking in that Holly was alone. He sputtered a quick question after the thought formed. “Where's Kaius?”

“Oh!” Holly covered her chin with her mouth, falling back a little. She looked up and flashed a soft smile. “He’ll be back soon enough, he’s just getting some more food and resources.”

Igneous’ temporary panic melted away and he sat back with a slight smile, sighing heavily. Holly tilted her head, smile no longer adorning her face. She then closed her eyes and sighed, shaking her head. 

“I get these times are scary, but Kaius can take care of himself.” 

Right at that moment, Kaius returned, carrying some bread, meat and lava. He set it on the table as Holly, Quartz and Igneous took notice. Holly smiled while Quartz and Igneous looked at each other.

“Is Quartz doing well?” Kaius asked as he sat down. Igneous shrugged and Quartz huffed. 

Igneous cleared his throat, realizing he had a concern he needed to voice. It stuck in his throat, begging him to let it free.

“Even after Malakai has died, the war still goes on.” Igneous said, leaning forwards onto the table. Holly grabbed a piece of bread and spoke up.

“Wars aren’t won after a leader dies.” She faced Igneous as she spoke. “It takes more than that.”

“Then what do we do?” Igneous asked, leaning even more forward, to the point where his chest touched the table. Holly waved him back and Igneous sat back, heaving out a heavy sigh. “I thought it’d be easier than this!” 

“We can’t do anything, it’s not our place.” Kaius responded.

“What do you mean ‘Not our place’?” Igneous asked, sitting back up.

“K’arthen’s politics are not something we can manipulate.” Kaius said, standing up. He raised his arms. “Hopefully, they will make the right decision. If they don’t, then fine, come back and try to fix it. But I think their people can take over after Malakai’s death.” Kaius explained.

Igneous sighed and shoved his head into his left hand. “Then what do we do now? Stay in hiding?”

“I say we should go back to Ataraxia. We’ve done all we can in K’arthen.” Senn said.

“And do what there?” Igneous asked.

“Rest.” Senn said, patting Igneous on the back. 

=

Igneous sat down on an island. He stared out at the ocean, reflecting on all of the crazy events that had recently happened.

Becoming a Moonlit, Conchord burning, losing his eye, killing Malakai, somehow managing to escape K’arthen even as a wanted Magnorite, it all piled up and he analyzed it. How had this all happened? This had been the most eventful time in his entire life.

He doubted it would get any less eventful. Maybe Senn was right, he thought as he laid back in the grass. All of them needed rest, as this would probably be their only moment of reprieve. 

“Igneous?” He heard someone ask. He turned around and noticed Quartz was standing behind him. Igneous sat up and sighed as Quartz sat down next to him. “I’m sorry I haven’t been taking better care of myself.”

“I can’t blame you, Quartz…” Igneous said. He scooted over and leaned on Quartz. “I’m lost too. I--I’m surprised I haven’t done the same as you…” Igneous felt tears form at the corners of his eyes. “There’s so much going on...I don’t know how I’m hand--how...how I’m going to handle it.” 

Quartz rubbed Igneous on the back as Igneous started to sob. “I know, I know…” Quartz said softly as the smaller Magnorite babbled incoherently. The albino Magnorite then perked up as he realized something. “Hey, remember that time when I didn’t turn?”

“Uh...Yeah?” Igneous murmured. 

“I wanted to explain it, well...It’s kind of easy to explain I guess. Eventually, I learned how to not change during the full moon. However, it’s---easier said than done.” Quartz said. He pointed up towards the sky excitedly. “But! I could help you learn! It’s the least I can do since you’ve been taking care of me even when I feel I don’t deserve it.” 

Igneous tried to hug Quartz but he flopped forwards onto his belly. He groaned and shoved his hands into his face. 

“I wish I still had two eyes…” Igneous muttered, shaking his head as he started to stand up again. Quartz walked over.

“Maybe Holly can help with that.” He said quietly as he helped Igneous up.

  
  



End file.
